


Волчица/She-Wolf

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто не помнит фотосессию Rammstein в образах женщинах-военных? <br/>Давно хотел реализовать эту идею, и вот, к 23 февраля мне это удалось. Немного навеяно "1984" Оруэлла. <br/>Итак, представим, что члены группы Rammstein и правда служили бы в армии ГДР, в женском взводе. Небольшая ПВПшная зарисовка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчица/She-Wolf

_Голодной волчице на месте не сидится.  
Испанская пословица._  
\- Разрешите войти?   
Голос из-за двери нарушил тишину, воцарившуюся в здании военной части перед отбоем, и заставил распрямиться сидящую за столом владелицу кабинета. Она отвела взгляд от желтых расчерченных листов, убористо заполненных бледными печатными буквами, и посмотрела на свои наручные часы. Половина девятого. Как раз вовремя.  
В кабинете было слишком темно для канцелярской работы: из освещения - одна тусклая лампочка под потолком без плафона и по-коммунистически красная настольная лампа по левую руку, но хозяйка не жаловалась. Фрау Линдеманн - так к ней обращались все ее подопечные из женского взвода и сослуживцы - была женщиной терпеливой и выносливой, ее воле и выдержке мог позавидовать любой военнослужащий независимо от пола. Эту молчаливую и жесткую в своих решениях женщину боялись и уважали. Казалось, никто и ничто не могло заставить ее думать о чем-то, кроме как о безопасности рубежей отечества. Однако, как и у любого человека, у фрау Линдеманн были свои слабости. И одна из таких ее "слабостей" сейчас стояла за дверью ее кабинета.  
Женщина встала из-за стола и несколько секунд держалась за поясницу, зажмурив уставшие глаза. Капитан Линдеманн было глубоко за сорок лет, добрую половину которых она провела на службе в Народной Армии, и ноющая поясница каждый день напоминала ей об этом. Когда боль отступила, она направилась к запертой двери, чеканя каждый шаг толстой подошвой сапог. Ее бедра, плотно сжатые темной тканью юбки, и талия, затянутая толстым черным ремнем с тяжелой бляхой, были уже не тех объемов, которые мужчины считали соблазнительными, а сама она была выше и крепче многих женщин, но это ее ничуть не расстраивало. Более того, это никогда ее не интересовало.  
За дверью стояла одна из ее подчиненных: рядовой Рикарда Круспе. Обычно улыбчивая со своими сослуживицами, сейчас она была серьезна и, судя по взгляду, растеряна. Полгода ровной, спокойной службы – и вдруг ее вызывают «на ковер» к начальству, как в такой ситуации не растеряться?  
\- Рядовой Рикарда Круспе по Вашему указанию прибыла! - неровным голосом доложила девушка, встав по стойке "смирно".  
Фрау Линдеманн выглянула из дверного проема, осмотрела пустой коридор и взяла курс обратно к своему столу:  
\- Заходи. И замкни за собой дверь.  
Девушка послушно прошла в кабинет и торопливо защелкнула дверь:  
\- Вы что-то хотели? - Рикарда не решалась отступить от двери и держала спину прямо, следя взглядом за начальницей.   
Фрау Линдеманн проигнорировала вопрос, склонилась к тумбочке рядом со своим рабочим местом и извлекла из нее небольшую металлическую фляжку:  
\- Проходи, не стой. Вон свободный стул, - не глядя на солдата, женщина махнула ладонью в пространство.  
Пока Рикарда устраивалась на стуле напротив начальницы, та поставила флягу и два складных стакана на скатерть и села в свое кресло:  
\- Выпьешь?  
Рикарда с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрела на флягу, поблескивающую красным в свете лампы, а затем на капитана. Должно быть, это какая-то проверка. Она надеялась уловить на испещрённом мелкими морщинами лице хоть какой-нибудь намек на лукавство, но оно, словно маска, оставалось непроницаемым. Может, это такой извращенный ритуал: подпоить подчиненного прежде чем его наказать?   
\- Выпью, - Рикарда решила, что начальнику лучше ни в чем не отказывать.  
\- Не переживай, - чувствуя недоверие в голосе подчиненной, усмехнулась фрау Линдеманн и наполнила стаканы алкоголем из фляги, - неприятностей у тебя после этого не будет.  
Рикарда взяла свой стакан и принюхалась к плескающейся в нем жиже. Запах - острый и неприятный, был ей хорошо знаком: это была местная водка, так называемый "Корн". Другого алкоголя в военной части было не достать. Она невольно поморщилась, но сделала несколько глотков, отставив стакан обратно на стол и шумно вздохнув. Тем временем ее начальница пристально следила за каждым движением подчиненной. Этот рядовой сразу привлек ее внимание: светловолосая, сероглазая девушка, которой не нужна была косметика, чтобы хорошо выглядеть; с ладной фигурой, высокой грудью, которая сейчас взволнованно вздымалась после принятого алкоголя, круглые бедра и длинные ноги - пропустить всю эту роскошь мимо себя и хотя бы не попытаться вкусить ее фрау Линдеманн не могла себе позволить. Это было бы просто непростительно, как если бы ее батальон потерпел поражение в ключевом сражении.  
Женщины молчали. Рикарда не решалась начать разговор и просто наблюдала за начальницей, а та словно забыла о присутствии рядового и деловито собирала бумаги со стола в одну стопку. Спросить снова о причине вызова Рикарда не решалась, поэтому оставалось только выдумывать. Ведь ее совершенно не за что наказывать. Или кто-то из сослуживцев рассказал о ней что-нибудь порочащее? А может, она сама не заметила, как нарушила режим? Чтобы окончательно успокоить себя, она решила, что фрау Линдеманн стало скучно одной в выходной день, и поэтому она пригласила ее составить компанию. Почему бы не сделать приятное своему руководителю?  
\- И часто Вы приглашаете рядовых, чтобы распить с ними? – стопка «Корна» окончательно успокоила нервы рядового Круспе, и она смогла начать разговор.  
\- Только за особые заслуги перед Отечеством, - не без ехидства ответила фрау Линдеманн, посмотрев на рядовую и сложив бумаги на углу стола, - выпьешь еще?  
\- Если Вы настаиваете, - девушка улыбнулась начальнице.  
\- Настаиваю. Извини, закуски нет.  
Фрау Линдеманн снова наполнила стаканы водкой, украдкой поглядывая на колени рядового, выглядывающие из-под юбки. Она прекрасно знала, что девушки ценили больше всего: индивидуальный подход. И, как военный человек, капитан давно разработала беспроигрышный план захвата рядового Круспе. Поэтому она нисколько не сомневалась, что этим вечером солдат покажет ей что-то большее, чем свои коленки.  
Рикарда во второй раз послушно опустошила свой стакан и шумно выдохнула, зажмурившись на мгновение:  
\- Боюсь, если я выпью еще, то в казарму уже не дойду, - усмехнулась она, раскрасневшись от принятого «Корна».  
Капитан в два глотка осушила свой стакан, отставив его в сторону и даже не поморщившись:  
\- Хочешь, я включу музыку? Я видела, как на вечерах самодеятельности ты играла на гитаре, и достаточно неплохо. Мне показалось, что ты любишь музыку.  
Рядовой приподняла брови – она и подумать не могла, что начальница запомнит ее скромные выступления на показушных вечерах самодеятельности в казарме. Но в ответ все-таки поморщила свой маленький аккуратный нос:  
\- Я не очень люблю местные радиостанции, - намекая на доступные в ГДР радиоволны, ответила Рикарда.  
\- Тогда _это_ тебе точно понравится, - фрау Линдеманн, наконец, улыбнулась, и это выглядело даже мило.  
Крупная женщина снова встала из-за стола и отправилась к транзистору, который ожидал своего «звездного часа» на подоконнике. Капитан включила его, и через несколько мгновений сквозь помехи Рикарда расслышала дорогие сердцу звуки гитарных риффов и громкие вопли на английском языке о сексе, наркотиках и рок-н-ролле, которые не радовали ее слух уже полгода.  
\- У Вас принимает зарубежные радиостанции? – Рикарда встала со своего места и подошла ближе к транзистору, глядя на него, как измученный жаждой путник в пустыне смотрит на мираж.  
\- Я знала, что ты оценишь, - улыбнулась фрау Линдеманн и оставила восторженную девушку наедине с радиоприемником, вернувшись за стол.   
Рикарда была полностью поглощена звуками музыки с той стороны стены, покачивалась ей в ритм. Фрау Линдеманн не мешала этому единению. Ей нравилось рассматривать юную девушку, ладную фигуру которой до сих пор скрывала грубая военная форма. Форма… Как же хотелось скорее избавить рядового от нее! Но капитан Линдеманн была мудрым и опытным тактиком. Нельзя было действовать вероломно. Недопустима малейшая ошибка. Надо строго следовать намеченного плана.  
Когда шумная композиция на английском языке закончилась, Рикарда вернулась за стол. Она улыбалась, от того казалась фрау Линдеманн еще более привлекательной.  
\- Спасибо большое, - поблагодарила девушка, глядя на капитана, - я не думала, что смогу услышать что-то подобное здесь.  
\- Спасибо? – повторила женщина, прищурившись, - Этого мало.  
Казалось, от ее доброжелательности не осталось и следа. Голос зазвучал грубо, а улыбка бесследно растаяла.  
\- Мало?   
\- Конечно, - капитан поднялась из-за стола и заложила руки за спину, устремив взгляд куда-то в сторону незримого горизонта, - значит, тебе ближе западные ценности, чем родные? Ты представляешь, что будет, если об этом узнает наш политрук? Или кто повыше званием? Лучшее, что тебя ждет – это штрафбат, а, может, тебя обвинят в измене родине.  
Рикарда поняла, что попалась. Это действительно была какая-то извращенная проверка! Она даже не подумала, что такой, казалось бы, мелочью, может подставить себя под удар. Ей стало не по себе. Она почувствовала себя участницей какого-то ужасного преступления.   
\- И что же теперь делать? – еле слышно спросила девушка, - Вы же обещали, что проблем не будет!  
Фрау Линдеманн обошла стол и остановилась за спиной рядового:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Рикарда почувствовала, как от этого слова свело затылок. Она ожидала услышать любой ответ – гауптвахта, уборка туалетов, но только не это… Рядовой резко встала со своего места и обернулась, уставившись на начальницу:  
\- Что? О чем Вы?! – теперь робость в ее голосе сменилась на возмущение.  
\- Раздевайся, - повторила капитан, взявшись руками за спинку стула и глядя прицельно на свою подчиненную.  
\- Я не… Я не делаю _этого_ с женщинами, - наконец, нашлась Рикарда и сложила руки на груди, недовольно посмотрев на начальницу, - это какой-то бред. Накажите меня иначе.  
Фрау Линдеманн никак не отреагировала на гневную тираду. Она молчала и не сводила взгляда с Рикарды. Теперь она была уже не той одинокой женщиной с грустным взглядом, что в начале их встречи. Рядовой Круспе видела перед собой настоящего хищника – волчицу с горящими красными глазами, которая была готова броситься на нее и загрызть.  
\- Вот как ты заговорила, - «волчица» села на стул и положила ногу на ногу, глядя на рядового. Ей понравилось, что «жертва» пытается сопротивляться, - но я тебя, кажется, ни о чем не спрашивала. Так что раздевайся, если не хочешь настоящих неприятностей. И начни с пилотки.  
Рикарда осторожным движением сняла головной убор, положив его поверх стопки бумаг на углу стола. Под пилоткой скрывался тугой пучок светлых волос. Она сделала это не из-за страха перед наказанием. Она повиновалась волчьему взгляду из-за красной лампы.  
\- Развяжи волосы. Сними китель. Теперь рубашку. Не трогай юбку. Сядь.   
Рядовой выполняла каждый приказ. Казалось, что даже дышать она теперь будет только с разрешения фрау Линдеманн. На полу оказался китель, вслед за ним отправилась рубашка и ремень, с глухим стуком упали тяжелые кирзовые сапоги. Когда Рикарда, оставшись в юбке и бюстье, села в кресло своего руководителя, крупная фигура фрау Линдеманн нависла над ней.   
\- Веди себя тихо, - женщина грубым движением сдернула юбку с подчиненной и раздвинула ее ноги.  
Рикарда впилась ногтями в подлокотники и послушно стиснула зубы, лишь своим неровным дыханием нарушая тишину.   
\- Вот умница, - наконец-то, хоть какая-то похвала за идеально выполненные указания.   
Женщина не торопилась избавить девушку от остатков одежды. Она с жадностью гладила вожделенные бедра ладонями и рассматривала молодое тело перед собой. Ей нравилось чувствовать, как оно дрожит от прикосновений, слышать сбившееся дыхание рядового. Хотелось подольше наслаждаться этим моментом – моментом победы и безоговорочного захвата рядового Круспе, но время играло против них.  
Капитан не стала себя утруждать расстегиванием сложных застежек на бюстье, а просто задрала его выше, оголив грудь Рикарды.   
\- Капитан, не надо, пожалуйста, - вдруг взмолилась девушка и попыталась прикрыть грудь рукой, но фрау Линдеманн было достаточно только посмотреть на рядового, чтобы та снова убрала руку на подлокотник.  
\- Не расстраивай меня, веди себя прилично, - покровительственным тоном ответила женщина и сильнее наклонилась к телу девушки, жадно проведя языком по левому соску и сжав ладонями полные груди девушки, - можешь называть меня Тильда.  
Тильда сильнее задрала ноги девушки и сняла с нее последней элемент одежды, который отделял Рикарду от наготы – ее трусы. Фрау Линдеманн было неудобно стоять перед ней на коленях – ноги быстро затекали и болели, но эта сильная женщина была готова потерпеть. Она коснулась губами кожи ниже пупка, и следом все тело рядового окаменело от напряжения. А когда умелый язык капитана принялся ласкать клитор, девушка не выдержала и всем телом дернулась. Не то, чтобы ей хотелось, чтобы это прекратилось, скорее от неожиданности.   
\- Не двигайся, - скорее, попросила, нежели приказала женщина и удивительно осторожно втолкнула палец между влажных губок.   
Рикарда старалась не стонать и дышать ровно. Отчего-то ей отчаянно не хотелось демонстрировать, как ей нравится то, что делает с ней капитан. Но Фрау Линдеманн и так знала, что действует верно. Ее палец размеренным темпом вонзался в горячее влагалище, заставляя девушку против своей воли скулить и краснеть. Рука Рикарды соскользнула с подлокотника и оказалась на затылке Тильды. Пальцы завязли в коротких, жестких от химии волосах.   
\- Нравится? – хриплым голосом спросила женщина, не сводя взгляда с лица девушки.  
Рикарда молчала, только крепче сжимая пальцами волосы. Она не хотела разглашать эту военную тайну. Но тело предало ее и, когда мышцы туго сжали палец во влагалище, а девушка сдавленно, но протяжно простонала, Тильда узнала то, что хотела.

Тильда сидела на своем месте. Она снова налила себе немного «Корна» и неспешно потягивала напиток, глядя на одевающуюся Рикарду. Круглые бедра и полная грудь снова скрылись от ее взгляда.   
Рядовой осмотрелась в поисках зеркала, но такой роскоши в кабинете не было. Поэтому она наспех завязала волосы и хотела было направиться к двери, но фрау Линдеманн остановила ее:  
\- Стой.  
Рикарда недовольно выдохнула, но послушно остановилась, сложив руки на груди и не поворачиваясь к начальнику лицом:  
\- Я Вас слушаю.  
Женщина усмехнулась и взяла с кипы бумаги пилотку рядового, подойдя к ней и осторожно надев на прежнее место.  
\- Благодарю, - бросила ей девушка и снова хотела рвануться к двери, но почувствовала, что оказалась в крепких руках капитана.  
\- Приходи завтра еще, - Тильда прижала Рикарду к себе спиной и коснулась губами ее шеи.  
Несколько мгновений рядовой Круспе молчала.  
\- Вы ведь обманули меня? Мне бы ничего за это не было?  
Фрау Линдеманн приподняла брови и усмехнулась, погладив девушку по груди:  
\- Ты ведь умная девочка, сама все понимаешь.  
Рядовой снова выдержала паузу и убрала от себя руки начальницы, направившись к двери:  
\- Я приду. Только потрудитесь завтра все-таки найти закуску.


End file.
